Los últimos Black
by Venetrix
Summary: Una serie de quince viñetas sobre los últimos miembros de la noble y ancestral familia de los Black: Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Narcisa, Sirius y Regulus.
1. Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Notas de autora:**

Este fanfic estará compuesto de un total de quince viñetas, no llegan a la categoría de capítulo. Algunas son más largas que otras, depende del personaje.

Como el nombre da a entender, irán sobre los últimos miembros que llevaron el apellido Black, por orden del mayor al menor: Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Narcisa, Sirius y Regulus. Tres viñetas por cada uno.

La primera viñeta de cada uno es sobre su infancia; y el resto son, o bien, de su adolescencia o vida adulta. No están relacionadas entre sí, o mejor dicho, no siguen el mismo orden cronológico. Solo hay dos viñetas, de los hermanos Black, que son una continuación una respecto a la otra.

Mi idea es ir publicando dos viñetas por semana; el fanfic está completo, así que no se quedará sin acabar. El subirlas o no, dependerá de si a la gente le interesa. Obviamente, escribo porque me gusta, y están todas hechas (a falta de alguna que otra revisión), pero veo una tontería subirlas para nada. Yo las he escrito por amor al arte, y eso no lo cambiará tener más o menos reviews.

Sin más, me despido. Aquí tenéis a la más loca de los Black.

* * *

><p>Una niña de cabello oscuro subió de dos en dos las escaleras de su casa. En el salón quedaban sus hermanas, ilusionadas por la nueva noticia. Su madre, lo bastante educada para no mostrar su más que clara envidia. Su padre, que pese a todo, no comprendía tanto revuelo.<p>

Cruzó el pasillo dando enormes zancadas, erguida, altanera. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con ferocidad, y cerró con un portazo. Se retiró el pelo de la cara con un manotazo y se arrojó en la cama, haciendo que esta crujiera.

Ella era la primogénita y la heredera, no ese mocoso recién nacido. Sentía su sangre hervir, acumularse en su cabeza. Era rabia. No celos. Ella no era ninguna celosa, y menos de _ese_.

"_Es normal que esté celosa, ¡solo es una niña!"_ Había escuchado decir a su abuela. Soltó una fría carcajada despectiva en ese momento, que le ocasionó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su padre. Pero no se arrepintió.

No tenía celos de él. Le daba igual que fuera su primo recién nacido. No pensaba jugar con un niño que no sabía ni andar ni hablar. Ella no era Narcisa ni Andrómeda, que parecían encantadas con la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Se puso de pie y barrió el escritorio con la mano. El tintero, plumas y pergaminos cayeron al suelo. Ella no necesitaba ser un varón. Era la primogénita, la heredera de los Black. Y eso no lo iba a cambiar ningún mocoso mal nacido nueve años después. Con el tiempo, todos verían quién era Bellatrix Black.

* * *

><p>Se agradecen los reviews. Profundamente.<p> 


	2. Andrómeda

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como el mundo potteriano pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

><p>Te quedabas ensimismada, con los ojos muy abiertos, embriagados por la ilusión; mientras escuchabas las mágicas historias que os contaba la abuela Irma a tus hermanas y a ti.<p>

Desde pequeña, siempre te gustaron los relatos de dragones, brujas malvadas y magos valientes y poderosos. Te hacían soñar cuando la noche caía, tildando de negros y grises cada rincón de la mansión. Solo la leve luz de las velas permitía vislumbrar los objetos. Pero a la hora de dormir, no había luz; y solo quedaban en tus recuerdos las hazañas de tus héroes favoritos.

Siempre fuiste la más soñadora, la más cariñosa, según tu querida abuela. Para ella eras la mejor. Tu padre prefería a la autosuficiente y altanera Bellatrix; en cambio tu madre adoraba la gracia y saber estar de la pequeña Narcisa. Pero tú eras la niña de tu abuela. Su favorita.

Te secas las lágrimas. Los recuerdos invaden tu mente. Lloras al recordar que ella nunca entendió lo que hiciste. Te oprime el corazón imaginarte lo mucho que decepcionaste a tu abuela cuando te escapaste con un _sangresucia_. Pero lo que más te duele es la terrible decepción que sufriste tú. Ni la persona que más parecía comprenderte, te entendió.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	3. Narcisa

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Le gusta observarse en el espejo. Da una vuelta sobre sí misma, y el vuelo de su vestido ondea alrededor de sus piernas. Ese día cumple ocho años.<p>

Se mira con detenimiento, acariciando su rubio cabello. No es como el resto de los Black. A Narcisa le gusta sentirse diferente. Observa a través del reflejo del espejo los laboriosos cuadros de sus antepasados; quienes la miran curiosos, sin dejar de cuchichear entre ellos.

Se fija especialmente en el cuadro que está al lado del tocador de roble. Su madre le ha contado quiénes aparecen en él tan fielmente retratados. Son sus bisabuelos: Cygnus y Violeta Black, rodeados de sus cuatro pequeños hijos. Arruga la nariz con desprecio cuando se fija en el menor de los niños, un _squib_.

De nuevo centra su mirada en sus claros ojos y sonríe al imaginarse como su bisabuela; rodeada de pequeños niños y un marido encantador. Vuelve a girar sobre ella misma, con las manos extendidas y una sonrisa radiante. Su vestido acompaña a sus movimientos con gracia infantil, y su cabello brilla con más intensidad a consecuencia de los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Yo, mendiga, en la puerta de una iglesia.<p>

—No zé ni ablar ni eskrivir... unos reviews x el amor de merlim


	4. Sirius

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Otra vez estaba castigado. Para mi mala suerte, Regulus fue enviado a la cocina. Refunfuñé y pataleé, pero de nada sirvió. Mi madre me mandó al salón, donde me arrojé al suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Me obligó a mirar directamente el tapiz de la familia, sin cambiar de posición. Y no podría haberlo hecho, porque ella me vigilaba desde el sofá mientras Kreacher tenía la orden de vigilar a mi hermano.<p>

Pasé la mirada distraídamente de un nombre a otro. Bostecé. Estiré los brazos. Me saqué un moco y lo pegué en la pata del sofá, sonriendo con malicia al pensar en la cara de mi madre o del elfo, con más seguridad, al encontrarse con el regalito. Silbé. Mi madre me mandó callar, pues le molestaba en su lectura. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero me obligó a permanecer quieto.

—Así aprenderás.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No, desde luego, así no aprendería. Volví a centrar mi atención en el tapiz. Por primera vez me fijé en unas manchas negras, que parecían quemaduras, y tapaban algunos nombres.

—Madre…

—Cállate.

—Madre.

Dejó el libro a un lado, de mala gana, y me miró con sus terribles ojos negros. Molesta por haberle interrumpido la lectura.

—Ya puede ser algo importante.

—¿Por qué están esos nombres borrados?

Mi madre pareció entusiasmada con la pregunta, cosa que me sorprendió. Se irguió y estiró la túnica. Se acercó al tapiz y me miró desde la altura, sus ojos relucían en su pálida cara.

—Son traidores a la sangre, _gentuza_ que no se merece pertenecer a nuestra noble y ancestral familia. Sirius, ten siempre presente la sangre que corre por tus venas. Respeta siempre a tus ancestros. Evita las relaciones con los _sangresucia_, la mugre de nuestra comunidad. En este tapiz solo aparecen los miembros respetables; los demás, han sido borrados.

Miré con curiosidad el tapiz, asimilando esa nueva información. La parte nueva era la referente a los parias de la familia; por supuesto, el discurso de la sangre me era familiar. Tenía una duda al respecto.

—¿Y por qué sigue ahí la tía abuela Cassiopeia?

Las aletas de la nariz de mi madre se ensancharon, sus ojos se entrecerraron, la vena de su cuello comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, sus mejillas se tiñeron con rojo.

—Esta noche tampoco cenas.

* * *

><p>Un homenaje a ese solitario review XDDD<p> 


	5. Regulus

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Regulus creció a la sombra. Era el más joven de los Black, el niño. El <em>pequeño rey<em> de su madre, pero todo se quedaba en eso, en palabras. En todo caso el adjetivo príncipe le habría venido mejor; pues el rey era Sirius: el deseado, el primogénito. Y él era el hermano pequeño del heredero de los Black.

Pero al pequeño de los Black nada de eso parecía importarle. Era feliz en el seno de su familia. Seguía a su hermano en todas sus aventuras, le obedecía; igual que años después obedecería a su madre. No importaba qué tramaran, pues él no quería decepcionar a nadie. Nunca había querido.

—Verás cómo salen huyendo —le susurraba su hermano mayor, que sostenía un puñal en la mano y miraba fijamente un cuadro.

Regulus clavó sus ojos en las vestimentas pomposos y aristocráticas de sus antepasados, que los observaban curiosos. En el retrato aparecían un hombre de traje negro y una mujer de porte estilizado, pero con gesto de profundo asco.

—Sirius, si madre…

—¿Ves a madre aquí? —Sirius giró sobre sus talones y fingió que miraba a ambos lados como lo habría hecho un vigía en un barco—. Porque yo no veo a nadie… ¡Venga, Reg! No va a pasar nada. Verás cómo saltan al otro cuadro…

Regulus finalmente asintió, entusiasmado por la idea de verlos huir. Sirius rasgó el lienzo del cuadro y, tal como había vaticinado, las figuras salieron corriendo mientras chillaban y gritaban asustados.

El ruido era ensordecedor. Regulus escuchó que alguien subía la escalera rápidamente, y vio cómo su hermano escondía el puñal debajo de la cómoda. Walburga entró en la pequeña habitación y sus ojos se clavaron en el antiquísimo cuadro, completamente rasgado. Regulus sintió miedo. Ni se había dado cuenta de que sus pies habían retrocedido por sí solos.

—He sido yo —dijo su hermano.

—Castigados, los dos —Walburga agarró del brazo al más pequeño de los niños—. Así aprenderás a no hacerle caso a este; y tú —miró a Sirius desafiante y lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca—, más te vale dar mejor ejemplo. Castigados. Regulus en la cocina y tú en el salón.

Regulus miró con aprehensión a su hermano, quien, detrás de la espalda de la mujer, le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. El pequeño niño se sintió reconfortado y su miedo desapareció.


	6. Bellatrix II

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>—Estás preciosa —Narcisa le acarició la suave y brillante cabellera negra, y se alejó, para admirarla.<p>

Bellatrix se rodeó, resplandeciente. Su pelo negro estaba adornado con una brillante diadema, perteneciente a la familia Black. El vestido, blanco e impoluto, pertenecía a la familia Rosier. Se observó en el espejo, levantó el cuello y sonrió.

No era una sonrisa dulce, como lo habría sido en el rostro de Andrómeda, que la observaba con cautela. Ni una sonrisa coqueta a la par que elegante, como la que mostraba Narcisa. Era fría, marcada, deliberada para causar admiración. Quizá, miedo.

No pensaba en su inminente boda. Ni en cómo la recibiría Rodolphus en el altar. Pensaba en mañana. Se miró el antebrazo izquierdo, impoluto, pálido como su rostro. Mañana tendría la marca tenebrosa grabada en él. Por eso sonrió Bellatrix Black; no por abandonar su apellido de soltera, y tomar de ahora para adelante, Lestrange.

Mañana se uniría a él. A su Señor. A su único Amo. Solo ante él, había bajado la mirada con sumisión. Solo ante él, se había arrodillado. Solo ante él había hablado con un tono dócil, manso; dejando su arrogancia a un lado. Mañana se convertiría en la sierva más fiel del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

><p>Hoy iba a subir solo el de Regulus, pero he recibido un review anónimo (Elena, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste) y he decidido ser generosa. ¡A celebrar los dos reviews!<p> 


	7. Andrómeda II

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Todas las tardes, a la misma hora, vas a la biblioteca con la excusa de tener algún trabajo pendiente. Es una excusa que te has autoimpuesto; a nadie le interesa saber dónde vas.<p>

Te sientas donde siempre, realizas las rutinarias acciones de sacar los libros, el pergamino y la pluma. Apenas has acabado tu ritual, levantas la cabeza, con todo el disimulo aprendido en el seno de tu familia, y lo buscas con la mirada.

Está donde siempre, observándote. Sientes que la sangre circula más deprisa hasta la punta de tus dedos, que tiemblan, y la pluma cae al suelo. Te apresuras a recogerla, fingiendo serenidad, con elegancia; pese a ser un manojo de nervios.

No te lo explicas. No comprendes lo que te ocurre. Pero todos los días acudes allí, porque sabes que él te buscará con la mirada. Te observará como si no hubiera otra mujer en todo el planeta. _Esa forma_, esa forma en la que te mira te hace temblar.

Sabes que está mal. Sientes una opresión en el pecho, de miedo, al imaginar la cara de Bellatrix si supiera lo que _ese muchacho_ te provoca. Te sientes sucia. Te gusta que te mire, que te sonría. Y no debería gustarte. Solo es un _sangresucia._

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews, especialmente a<em> Hatake Nabiki<em> por dejar reviews en cada viñeta y expresando sus impresiones. Gracias también a Adela, a los que firman como anónimos no les puedo contestar.


	8. Narcisa II

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Está exhausta por el esfuerzo del parto. Su pálida piel ha adquirido un tono enfermizo, remarcado por unos leves círculos morados alrededor de sus vivaces ojos y algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.<p>

No escucha los consejos de la comadrona. Nadie le dice a Narcisa Malfoy lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer. Ella no acepta órdenes. Ha sido criada como una Black; es arrogante y soberbia.

Desea con todas sus fuerzas ver el fruto de sus más ansiados anhelos. Desea abrazar con fuerza y besar la pequeña frente de su hijo. Desea hacer lo que tantas veces había imaginado cuando solo era una pequeña niña que gustaba de mimos y atenciones.

Cuando por fin lo tiene en sus brazos, siente que todo lo demás se desvanece a su alrededor. La guerra, su marido, el señor Tenebroso, las muertes y traiciones, el miedo. Su corazón parece galopar dentro de su pecho. Abraza contra su pecho a su pequeño hijo, cerrando los ojos, saboreando ese momento.

Entonces Narcisa Malfoy sabe que nada le pasará a su pequeño mientras ella esté con él. Por Merlín que moverá cielo y tierra por esa criatura. No dudará en traicionar y mentir a quien sea con tal de proteger a lo que más ama.

* * *

><p>Como la anterior y esta son cortitas, las subo las dos a la vez. No he querido alargarlas más porque no veía tal necesidad; creo que queda claro lo que he querido expresar.<p>

Si pulsáis el botón de abajo, podéis enviar un magnífico review. ¡Gracias!


	9. Sirius II

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Sentía las miradas del resto de los alumnos clavadas en mí. No eran las típicas miradas de admiración, más bien parecían curiosas. Para mí solo eran cuerpos borrosos. Mis zancadas eran rápidas, presurosas; quería salir de esos muros que me aprisionaban. Ironías de la vida, porque esos muros eran lo más parecido a un hogar.<p>

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y crucé la gran puerta de roble. Por fin aire libre. Respiré lento, hondo, cerrando los ojos. Dejando que el aire me acariciara el rostro. Y los ojos de James me volvieron a mirar, llenos de furia, enfadados; nunca me había mirado así. Peter solo rehuyó mi mirada, haciéndome sentir aún más culpable. Y Remus, parecía completamente decepcionado; quería que me hubiera gritado o dicho cualquier cosa, su mutismo me hirió más que cualquier cosa.

_Soy igual que mi familia._

Abrí los ojos; furioso, molesto conmigo mismo. Había actuado egoístamente, solo movido por el odio y las ganas burlarme de Quejicus. No había pensado en el pobre Remus. Yo podría haber sido el causante de que mi amigo se convirtiera en un asesino. Noté a lo lejos un grupo que me señalaba, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a los límites del bosque. Me sentía sucio y culpable. Me sentía _Black_. ¿Dónde quedaba todo de lo que alardeaba delante de mi familia? No era mejor que ellos.

Miré a mi alrededor y comprobé que nadie me observaba. Me interné un poco en el bosque y me transformé en mi forma canina. Corrí y corrí hasta alejarme. Hasta agotarme físicamente.

_Genial, ahora huyo… Qué mierda Gryffindor soy._

Paré en seco y volví a mi forma humana, mucho más cansado que antes. Respiré precipitadamente. No era ningún cobarde. Me había equivocado y debería pagar las consecuencias. Por mi culpa Snape había descubierto el secreto que más le dolía a Remus. Eso ya no podría cambiarlo, pero de ahí en adelante, jamás se volvería a repetir. Antes moriría que dañar a alguno de mis amigos. Mi verdadera familia.

* * *

><p>Ironías de la vida, creo que esta ha sido la viñeta que más me ha costado hacer, y eso que Sirius es mi personaje favorito. Quizá lo tenga agotado jejeje<p>

Sugerencias, ideas, tomates, lo que sea es bienvenido. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.

Gracias por los últimos comentarios. Ale, tu idea es graciosa, ya me imagino a Bellatrix hablando del calzonazos de Lucius y del sangresucia de Ted. Sería curioso. Quizá en otro, también me gusta escribir de humor; estas viñetas llevan escritas un tiempo, así que cuando acabe de publicarlas quizá tome esa idea, es graciosa.

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. (incline la cabeza hacia la parte inferior de la pantalla; ahí, ahí, justo en el centro, con letras azules. Si lo pulsa, podrá dejar su comentario, que se agradecen mucho.)


	10. Regulus II

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Observaba con cierto desprecio la decoración del cuarto de su hermano. Había aprovechado la ausencia de sus padres, ya que su madre había prohibido la entrada a aquel <em>museo del horror<em>. Se había encargado de cerrar aquella puerta con magia, pero él había conseguido abrirla, a escondidas. Pasó su vista desde el gran estandarte rojo y dorado de Gryffindor hasta las fotografías _muggles_ de absurdas motocicletas y mujeres en bikini.

Desde que Sirius huyó de la casa, su madre había prohibido que se nombrara. Había dejado de existir, igual que su nombre había desaparecido del tapiz. Ahora él sentía sobre sus hombros toda la carga de ser el primogénito de los Black. Y no era suficiente con eso, tenía la responsabilidad de enmendar con creces todas las carencias de su hermano. No bastaba con ser bueno, tenía que ser el mejor.

Su madre solo reconocía la existencia de su otro hijo cuando se encerraba durante horas en su cuarto. Llorando, y maldiciendo. Maldiciendo, y llorando. No hablaba con nadie ni permitía la entrada a ningún miembro de la familia. Cuando abandonaba su dormitorio, su rostro era igual de frío e inalterable que siempre.

Dejó la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió hacia la suya. _Tan diferentes_. Había engalanado su cuarto con los colores verde y plata; para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos: porque él estaba orgulloso de ser Slytherin. Porque creía en la supremacía de la sangre limpia. Porque él sí comprendía lo que era. Estaba orgulloso de ser un Black, y pensaba demostrarlo. Su madre no tendría que llorar a escondidas por el hijo que tanto la decepcionó. Su padre no tendría que sentir más vergüenza.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama e invocó una caja de madera, con el emblema de los Black grabada en ella. _Toujours purs._ Sacó los recortes que había ido coleccionando durante los últimos meses. Se sentía emocionado, feliz. Sabía que su decisión alegraría a su madre y volvería la vitalidad a su padre, que tanto la necesitaba.

Sirius había elegido su camino, y él el suyo. Había tomado las riendas de todo lo que su hermano había rechazado con tanto desprecio, y se sentía orgulloso. Él tenía que rellenar el vacío que había dejado Sirius; tenía que enmendar sus errores. Debería ser mejor que el primogénito de los Black. No tenía otra elección. Se uniría a _él_.

* * *

><p>Con este se acabó la segunda ronda de viñetas. Solo queda una para acabar. Espero que os haya gustado, no os olvidéis de contribuir con vuestras impresiones.<p>

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.


	11. Bellatrix III

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Reía de forma estridente. Sus carcajadas eran fuertes, sonoras, <em>molestas.<em> Resonaban por cada rincón de la pequeña ó a sus carceleros, encabezados por ese pelele de Fudge, que sujetaba su sombrero con miedo, ante la risa de la bruja.

No le imponía verse rodeada de decenas de hombres, que sostenían en sus manos, rígidamente, sus varitas. _Amenazándolos_. No pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Veía en sus ojos el desprecio mezclado con el miedo. Notaba que se creían dueños de la situación, que se veían en ventaja. _Ahora. Cobardes_. Le habría encantado enseñarles a usar una varita.

Se rodeó hacia su marido, que se mantenía firme, inalterable, típico en él. Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, y se relamió los labios. Vio cómo uno de sus carceleros temblaba a su lado; notó su miedo, y eso le _excitaba_. Hizo un gesto, sabiendo que lo pagaría caro, como si se precipitara hacia él. El joven se asustó y cayó de culo. El mago que tenía detrás la apuntó y notó que sus muñecas se aprisionaban más bajo las cadenas; le cortaban la sangre, pero no le importó.

Se mantuvo de pie, aunque sus rodillas se habían doblado levemente. Ahora su cuñado la miraba con curiosidad; no tenía la clase de Rodolphus, pues no dejaba de cabecear y hacer gestos de nerviosismo. El joven Crouch le parecía el más patético. Clavó en él sus ojos oscuros, molesta por sus súplicas; parecía otro cuando sostenía su varita ante el indefenso Longbottom.

El olor a agua salina inundó su olfato, y cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento. En breves los conducirían con los dementores, y sus sentidos se irían apagando. Lo sabía. Pero también sabía que su Señor no había muerto. Que volvería, más fuerte que nunca. Y entonces su lealtad sería recompensada por encima de cualquier otro.

Ese sentimiento le embargaba el corazón. Y volvió a reír de forma estridente, enfermiza, enloquecida. _Molesta_.

* * *

><p>Se aceptan reviews si os ha gustado. Sería interesante saberlo. :P<p> 


	12. Andrómeda III

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Te levantas de la vieja mecedora, con gesto cansado, melancólico. La casa está igual de vacía que siempre, pero es algo a lo que no te acostumbras. Hubo un tiempo en que siempre había risas y gritos; incluso te viste obligada, en más de una ocasión, a imponer silencio.<p>

Ahora esos muros son como una cárcel. Las paredes de un tono coral no representan tus grises sentimientos. No has querido cambiar el color, por él. Además, ese color era el preferido de Nymphadora; después del rosa chicle, el que te negaste a poner. Sonríes, pero es una sonrisa triste, fortuita.

Sales del pequeño salón, donde la mecedora todavía se mueve hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cruzas el pasillo, tus pisadas resuenan en el suelo. Abres la pequeña puerta que da a la derecha del gran jarrón chino que tu esposo se empeñó en comprar y colocar allí; pese a ser terriblemente horroroso. Has podido deshacerte de él, pero no has querido.

Miras a través del marco. Lo necesitas. Necesitas ver y sentir la razón de tu vida. Necesitas comprobar que todavía ellos están allí, en ese pequeño niño de cabello cambiante que duerme plácidamente en su cuna. Te quedas de pie, durante varios minutos, sin moverte, sin alterarte. Notas que tu corazón se apacigua. Sientes su respiración, solo interrumpida por largos suspiros.

Finalmente te das la vuelta y cierras la puerta con cuidado, intentando no enturbiar sus dulces sueños. Te apoyas en la pared, y diriges tu mirada al cuadro donde aparecen una joven de mirada jovial y pelo rosa fuerte; un hombre de mayor edad, de sonrisa afable y cabello castaño; y tú misma, cuando todavía tenías sueños y esperanzas. El cuadro comienza a ser borroso. Te secas las cálidas lágrimas y te alejas hacia la mecedora, para volver a tu monótona posición.

* * *

><p>Lata de coca-cola, 1'20 euros; camiseta nueva, 12 euros; un REVIEW no tiene precio.<p> 


	13. Narcisa III

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El rayo verde le ha atravesado el pecho, y su cuerpo se desploma en el suelo del bosque. Narcisa contiene el aliento. Le habría gustado que fuera <em>su<em> señor quien se hubiera caído, asesinado por la maldición asesina. Potter no es su preferido, pero sabe que el señor Tenebroso le teme. Y eso solo significa una cosa: ese niño deber ser el Elegido.

Ve como _su_ señor cae al suelo, su hermana se acerca a ayudarle; como si fuera un niño. _Estúpida_. Ese hombre es la causa de que su familia esté en constante peligro. Los humilla, los desprecia. Los amenaza. Y nadie amenaza al hijo de Narcisa Black; sí, Black. Su carácter no se perdió con su apellido, y este va ligado a su sangre.

Nota que muchos de los que la rodean sonríen, con prudencia contenida. Esperan el grito de júbilo de ese que llaman su señor. Sus ojos buscan el cadáver, está muerto. Es imposible evadir esa maldición. Esa era la última esperanza de tantos y tantos; quizá, también de ella.

—Tú —Voldemort la mira y le ordena—, examínalo y dime si está muerto.

Narcisa asiente con la cabeza. Emprende el paso, rápido, decidido. Se agacha junto al cadáver y lo observa. Lo inspecciona; pasa su mano por la cara del muchacho, le levanta el párpado, le busca el pulso bajo la camiseta. Y su corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza; las ideas se arremolinan en su mente. Nota su pulso, y su respiración. No lo comprende, pero está vivo. Entonces sabe que si alguien puede destruir a _su_ señor; es él. El niño que sobrevivió, dos veces.

—¿Está vivo, Draco? ¿Está en el castillo? —le susurra, acercándose a él, tapándole el rostro con la cortina de cabello rubio. Temerosa y ansiosa por la respuesta.

—Sí.

No necesita saber nada más. Se pone de pie, con elegancia, sin temblar. Está decidida, no siente remordimiento. Se rodea hacia el señor Tenebroso, lo mira a los ojos, tranquila. Sabe que lo va a traicionar; y no le importa. Su sangre es lo primero, ante todo es una madre que ama a su familia. De sus labios emana una voz fuerte, clara, concisa:

—¡Está muerto!

* * *

><p>Es conveniente, de vez en cuando, dejar algún review en aquellas historias que sigues.<p>

Ministerio de Fanfiction.


	14. Sirius III

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás me habría imaginado. Total, tampoco es que fuera mi hijo. Supongo que el hecho de ser el padrino de la recién nacida criatura se me había subido a la cabeza. Ya me veía como un tipo serio y responsable. Sonreí para mis adentros y me despejé el pelo de la cara.<p>

_Debería cortármelo ya._

Algunos sanadores se cruzaron en mis idas y venidas por el pasillo. Me retiré con soltura, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. A lo lejos vi a James, que por fin salía. Me precipité hacia él, curioso, deseando saber cómo había salido todo.

—Canuto, ¡ya soy papá! Ha sido un niño, tienes que verlo Canuto…, tiene los ojos de Lily. Joder Canuto, estoy temblando, mírame.

—Ya basta Cornamenta, me vas a agotar el nombre.

James sonrió. Era imposible fingir lo emocionado que estaba, hasta yo tenía ganas de saltar de alegría. En esos tiempos donde la gente moría de un día para otro, un nacimiento era un gran motivo para la celebración.

Lo seguí hasta la habitación número 345. Allí, en una cama de sábanas blancas, se encontraba una exhausta Lily con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Pese a su palidez y tener el cabello más pegajoso de lo habitual, se veía guapa. Evidentemente, era algo que no le iba a comentar a mi mejor amigo. Me acerqué más para ver el _bulto_. Tal como James me había dicho, tenía los ojos de la madre. Era extremadamente pequeño, parecía de juguete. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Qué enano es.

—Sirius… acaba de nacer, ¿qué te esperabas?

Lily seguía con el mismo carácter que antes del parto; pero al igual que en James, su alegría era inmensa. Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad, y no podía dejar de mirar al niño que sostenía entre sus brazos, rozándole con sus suaves labios de vez en cuando.

—Se llama Harry —me dijo James, mirando embelesado a su mujer e hijo.

Miré al pequeño niño y la imagen de un muchacho de pelo negro, ojos grises y piel pálida me vino a la mente. Experimenté cierta tristeza, como una punzada de dolor. Ver a Harry me recordó al hermano que había perdido, al estúpido que se dejó embaucar y al que no supe ayudar. Me juré que protegería a Harry con todo mi ser.

* * *

><p>NO DEJAR REVIEWS MATA.<p>

PD: La siguiente viñeta de Regulus cerrará este pequeño proyecto definitivamente.


	15. Regulus III

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Esta es ya la última viñeta y se la quiero dedicar a Hatake Nabiki porque se ha tomado la molestia de comentar todas y cada una de ellas.

Aunque es la última, es la primera que escribí. Espero que en general os haya gustado.

* * *

><p>Regulus Black se encontraba en su dormitorio. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, intermitentes… no dejaba de cruzar la pequeña y elegante habitación de un lado a otro. A veces se detenía bruscamente, se revolvía los cabellos y seguía con su ritual, dando largas zancadas una y otra vez. Se había propuesto no alargarlo más, no tenía sentido. Sus padres estaban fuera ese día, así no tendría que verlos. Era lo mejor. Pensó en su enfermo padre, cómo se sentiría si supiera hacia donde se dirigía el <em>único<em> hijo que le quedaba. En su madre, lo mucho que había sufrido y maldecido cuando Sirius abandonó el hogar, ¿acaso resistiría el dolor de saber el trágico final que le esperaba?

Tragó saliva y miró hacia la ventana, fijando la vista en el cielo nubloso. Él sabía que nunca más vería ese cielo, ni sentiría la brisa del viento en su rostro mientras su escoba surcaba velozmente el aire para atrapar la _snicht_, ni sentiría su corazón bombear con la intensidad que lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. ¿Cómo sería morir? Cabeceó, inconscientemente, como si así pudiera desprenderse de esa idea. Volvió a tragar saliva. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con un golpe seco, y se aflojó la corbata ya que por culpa del calor que sentía había comenzado a sudar. No fue suficiente; apuntó a las ventanas con su varita y estas se abrieron de par en par. El aire primaveral, aunque frío, entró e inundó toda la habitación; pero no consiguió aliviar el calor abrasador que sentía Regulus.

Se incorporó sobre sí mismo y se acercó a su mesita. Abrió el cajón y sacó el guardapelo falso que había conseguido gracias a la descripción de Kreacher. Lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que aquel guardapelo significaba su muerte. Se acercó hasta su escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, muchas veces lo había ensayado en su mente.

Dejó la nota a un lado y volvió a tomar otro trozo de pergamino. Esta vez la pluma no se deslizó sobre la lisa superficie, sino que se quedó suspendida a tan solo unos centímetros del papel. No podía hacerlo. No podía despedirse de sus padres o ellos estarían en peligro. Era mejor que no supieran nada. Sin embargo, algo en su interior quería salir, explotar, estallar. Estaba orgulloso de su sangre, de su linaje; siempre lo estuvo. Pero el señor Tenebroso no representaba nada de lo que él siempre había ansiado. Se había equivocado, como Sirius le dijo tantas veces.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, y la silla cayó al suelo, dando un fuerte golpe. No debía pensar en él. Él se marchó. Sin mirar atrás. Sin pensar en él. Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, las nubes no dejaban de arremolinarse, de cambiar de forma. Mañana todo seguiría igual. La misma brisa del viento, los días y las noches, las nubes… Pero él no estaría mañana. ¿Qué pensaría su hermano de él? En el joven rostro de Regulus se dibujó una sonrisa irónica. Sabía la respuesta; Sirius estaría convencido de que no era más que un pelele estúpido que se dejó engañar, que nunca fue lo suficientemente importante.

Se guardó el guardapelo con la nota en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica, y agarró la varita con fuerza. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, con nauseas. No podría aguantar más el bombear de su corazón. Sirius ya no existía. Sus padres ya mismo desaparecerían de sus recuerdos. Él no sería _nada_. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo, perteneciente a sus antepasados, y constató lo que ya sabía: su rostro era más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus labios… secos, casi sin color. Agarró con más fuerza la varita. Se enfrentaría a su destino como un Black; con la cabeza alta, orgulloso.

—¡Kreacher!

Su voz sonó fuerte, ronca. Se sintió agradecido porque no temblara. El viejo elfo se apareció ante él, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Regulus Black le tendió la mano y aceptó su destino.

* * *

><p>¡Ahora es el momento de los rezagados! La gente que lo ha seguido, puede dejar al final sus impresiones pues ya no habrá más viñetas. La gente que lo lea con posterioridad (dos meses después, un año, cuatro años, cien años, cuatrocientos años... sé que aún estaré viva pendiente de mi cuenta de FanFiction XDD) les invito a que dejen comentario. Sí, está acabado; pero los reviews siguen trayendo ilusión, como la lotería de navidad...<p>

PD: Voy a ponerle COMPLETE a la historia, es una sensación nueva.

Antes de cerrar la página, pase por el departamento de REVIEWS.


End file.
